


Maybe I Dreamt You

by bessmertny



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: He watches as Adam’s eyes roam over the various dishes and the various dollars and Ronan has a whole bunch of seconds that feel like a lifetime to imagine all the ways in which he fucked up.In which Ronan Lynch sets up a date with Adam and learns a few things along the way.





	Maybe I Dreamt You

 

 

 

Ronan Lynch never thought he would ever be on a romantic date, let alone to be the one who organized it.

He searched for the less shitty and less pricey restaurant in all of Henrietta- _fuck, damn it,_ in all fucking _Virginia_ for something like a month and he’s now left feeling like the biggest idiot on earth, waiting for Adam to show up, and even when he hears the sound of the engine of Adam’s shitty Hondoyata, he doesn’t turn, doesn’t move because- _because._

It was all so new, all so strange.

The tentative brotherhood with Declan, the absence of Cabeswater and the void his Mother’s smile used to lit up. He knows how easily loss can destroy him, can drive him away from everything he loves, and so Ronan Lynch decided that he had enough of self-destruction to last a lifetime.

He didn’t notice when he started to chew on the leather bands of his bracelet, but the comfort of the familiar habit is enough to keep him from working himself into an early grave, his longing consuming him more and more for every minute that he waits and when Adam enters the restaurant in his perfect, clean and flawless college uniform and his face lights up with a smile aimed only at him Ronan tries to understand exactly how many beats a heart can skip.

“Parrish.”

“Lynch.”

There’s a moment of silence and Ronan feels his heart slowly traveling up to his throat as Adam’s hand rest in the middle of the table like an invitation between the salt and pepper, just near the menu that Ronan left open so that Adam could check the prices without being nervous of everything he orders. He watches as Adam’s eyes roam over the various dishes and the various dollars and Ronan has a whole bunch of seconds that feel like a lifetime to imagine all the ways in which he fucked up.

But Adam’s smiles, the kind of smile that makes Ronan’s breath come out in a woosh, feeling a little bit lighter and a little bit happier, is such a thing is possible.

His hands move slowly and he ends up cradling Adam’s fingers in his own and he’s _euphoric_ with the knowledge that Adam’s hands are now soft.

“So, Parrish. How’s school going?” he asks, trying to be as casual as he can and he wonders if Adam knows how badly he needs to know.

“It’s going good. Very good. Better than I could imagine.” he answers and Ronan doesn’t know if it’s the smile on his face or the fact that Adam’s thumb is now stroking the skin of his palm, but everything in this damned place seems to be on fire.

“How are the Barns?” the question takes Ronan a while to decipher, to remember that Adam cares.

“I woke a cow.” the answer comes with a shrug, even if he was on his way to cry when it happened and then seriously crying after he called Gansey and Blue to tell them and he-

He wanted to say it to Adam face to face, because Ronan knows that a part of the Barns and a big part of himself-like his heart, or his liver, or the very blood in his veins- will always be owned by Adam Parrish.

And the smile on Adam’s face could light up the darkest parts of Ronan’s corners.

“I am so happy for you. I can’t wait to see it!” he holds Ronan’s hand tighter and he can feel the fire spreading all across his face.

“It’s just a cow.” he adds, but at the words Adam’s smile only gets wider, like he knows how much it matters for Ronan no matter how much he tries to hide it.

“Gentlemen, are you ready to order?” the waitress asks and Ronan turns to look at her for a second before he gets kicked under the table.

“The fuck, Parrish?” he murmurs, his hand going to massage the injured part just as Adam answers the waitress with a polite “Not yet. And pardon my boyfriend.”

The waitress answers something but Ronan’s everything is hanging by those tiny, little nine letters.

_boyfriend_

“Don’t look at the waitress like that, it’s not her fault we still haven’t picked something.” Adam says, but he doesn’t move his hands from the electric tangle they make with Ronan’s.

His only answer is a hum, while he tries to regain his cool.

He knows their hands will eventually have to detangle to read the menu and actually pick something and Ronan muses that he could pay or threaten or beg to have someone read it for them.

As one pair of joined hands slowly retreats to take the menu _-get a whole lunch for the fantastic prize of only 12 dollars!-_ the other tightens.

“I’ll take the Lasagne.” Adam says and Ronan debates with himself on the matter of: will order hamburger seem like a dick move?

His heart is still in his throat and clouding his vision of everything that isn’t Adam shaped, so he settles for the first thing that seems vaguely easy to pronounce.

When the waitress comes back to take the orders Adam is the one to talk to her, but that’s because Ronan is too busy looking at him, at the way he holds himself, his perfect self-taught manners, the way he is grounded in his own being.

He finds the act of Adam ordering for him more endearing than he will ever admit.

Ronan suddenly remembers that he has things to give to Adam, a gift from Opal and a gift from himself, and he makes a mental note to remember this later, when they are not in a restaurant surrounded by people.

When the plates arrive Ronan is crushed by the knowledge that yes, he will have to let go of Adam’s hand and finds a little solace in the fact that the latter seems as reluctant to do so as he feels.

Ronan looks at the plate in front of him and finds out that he has no idea what this shit is.

“You don’t know what you ordered, do you.” Adam’s sentence should sound like a question, but it doesn’t.

“The name seemed cool.” he answers, trying to move whatever sits in his plate with the fork and Adam laughs quietly, which makes it all worth it.

They start to eat, Adam with his back straight and elbows that never touch the tablecloth.

“How is Opal?” he asks, covering his mouth with one hand if Ronan knows he isn’t chewing a single thing.

“She’s good. I left her with Declan.” his smiles is razor sharp when he remembers the frightened look on his business brother’s face.

“You asshole.” Adam replies, but the word is affectionate and it makes Ronan’s smile go from _razor sharp_ to _I love you so much_ in a matter of seconds.

“Is the college cool, then?” he asks, looking at Adam and trying to use his fork in a productive way. He’s glad that whatever his food is, it at least tastes really fucking good.

Adam hums and nods, cleaning his mouth with the handkerchief but Ronan can’t help but notice the little spot of red at the corner of his lips no better than he can help his hand from moving, his thumb from removing the sauce and his own mouth from licking it off.

The hungry look in Adam’s eyes has nothing to do with the food and it takes Ronan’s breath away, it makes the fire burn even brighter.

“College is cool.” it’s his only answer, his eyes fixed on the lower part of Ronan’s face.

“You should come visit again,” he adds “you scared the shit out of my roommate.” and since Adam doesn’t seem very inconvenienced by it, Ronan smiles proudly.

They ask for the check and when the waiter arrives they split it, but Ronan adds a tip with _I don’t know what the fuck I ate but man it was good_ written on a fifty dollar bill.

Once they are out of the restaurant Ronan sees Adam going right for his BMW, his hand on the handle of the passenger seat.

The keys in Ronan’s hand tremble.

They sit in the car and he retrieves two things from his backpack under Adam’s curious stare.

“This is a bracelet from Opal and this-” he takes the little notebook, hands it to Adam and doesn’t look at him, his eyes on the road.

“It’s a time schedule, it works however you want it to work and you can add everything you need to it, for classes and shit. It’s water repellent.”

Of all the ways Adam could say thank you, grabbing Ronan by the front of his shirt to kiss him is by far the best one.

 

They are in Ronan’s childhood bed and Adam is gently passing his fingers along the side of Ronan’s body, rib after rib after rib.

“What else did you dream?” he asks, his lips moving on Ronan’s temple.

“ _You_.”

 

 

 

 

If you want, come say yo on tumblr over [here](http://laviperagentile.tumblr.com/).


End file.
